FR-A-2,375,111 shows a valve of this type, particularly in FIG. 5 in which the clack valve sensitive to the action of gravity comprises a ball forming a shut off member. When the container is inverted, the ball is applied against a seat and closes the passage to the stem, so that the dispensing of the compound for the aerosol is halted.
According to this prior document, the orifice intended to be closed by the ball of the clack valve has a relatively small diameter creating an additional nonnegligible drop in pressure head in normal operation.
DE-A-1,955,397 relates to a dispensing device which makes it possible to dispense a product contained in a pressurized container equipped with a dispensing head both with the head held up and with the head held down. For this purpose, the body of the valve of the dispensing head may be closed in the head held down position by a ball, and the wall of the valve body is equipped with an opening, which opening is never closed.